


Finger Ring Friends

by fica



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fingerfucking, Frerard, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fica/pseuds/fica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tried not to listen when Gerard continued to explain to Ray the pleasures of sticking a finger in your ass while beating off, but he couldn’t help it with how loud Gerard got when he felt strongly about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Ring Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This took far too long to write! Title is a play on words from a Whitest Kids U'Know skit, it's super funny I suggest you watch it even though it has absolutely nothing to do with this story. This thing was inspired by an interview I heard where Frank, Mikey, and Gerard are laughing hysterically about dick jokes and "probing" and how guys have it hard when it comes to getting a finger in their anus or something because of all the extra junk they got. Whatever, Gerard said something about getting your buddies in on it and WALA this story was born. Hope you enjoy!

Frank usually didn’t listen when Gerard got into one of his long rants, especially the ones he got into about sex. Not that Frank didn’t like listening to Gerard talk, he actually _adored_ it, but there were just some things you weren’t supposed to hear come out of your best friend’s mouth. Your best friend who you’re so completely attracted to and had to hold yourself back from jumping their bones. But this particular tirade peaked Frank’s interest more than intended.

 

Frank tried not to listen when Gerard continued to explain to Ray the pleasures of sticking a finger in your ass while beating off, but he couldn’t help it with how loud Gerard got when he felt strongly about something. Frank let the book he was reading rest in his lap as he strained to hear the next words flow from Gerard’s mouth in the lounge. Frank was in his bunk, trying (and failing) to get space from Gerard’s sex talk that seemed to be more on topic than off lately. It was like Gerard was a horny teenage girl who was still a virgin but couldn’t wait to explore the sexual world in a totally obscene way. He just liked to talk about sex, and Frank usually wouldn’t mind it if it were coming from someone else, but when the words “cock” and “hard” and “big” were rolling off Gerard’s tongue Frank couldn’t listen for more than a few minutes before the need to jerk off became far too unbearable.

 

“I’m tellin’ you, Toro, just slip a finger in while you’re spankin’ it. It makes your orgasm that much better! Or if you can’t reach just rub your taint a little. Man I’ve never had a better orgasm than when I had two fingers and my thumb—“

 

“Gerard! I don’t need nor want to hear this!” Frank heard Mikey cry out from his bunk across the way. Frank snickered and lifted his book to start reading again, but Gerard’s bellowing voice was far too distracting.

 

“Oh shit I thought you were asleep, sorry Mikes.” Gerard chortled from the lounge before suggesting that Mikey plug into his iPod because he was only just getting started.

 

Frank thought about doing just that for a moment, before he realized that he had never actually fingered himself while jerking off before. The way Gerard had been describing it made it seem like something worth trying. Sure he’d liked it when he was having actual _sex,_ so maybe he’d like it when it was just his hand and an old sock, too. He made a mental note to try it the next time he got a chance.

 

“Toro, you’ve gotta try it! The best is when you use to fingers and get them in deep enough to hit that spot, man. Holy shit, I’m tellin’ you, it’ll make you come so much harder.” Gerard ranted, and Frank took another mental note on what to do.

 

“Gerard, I don’t like having dick in my ass, what makes you think I’d like having my fingers up there?” Ray responded in a tone that seemed much calmer compared to Gerard’s.

 

“Bullshit you don’t like cock, Toro! Everyone on this fuckin’ tour bus has been infected by Gerard and his gay habits.” Frank heard Bob laugh out, and Frank couldn’t help but let himself chuckle slightly at that because it was _so fucking true._

“See, Toro, even Bob likes it.” Gerard said matter-of-factly and Frank could practically hear him cross his arms and pop out his hip.  Gerard could be sassier than a-know-it all four year old sometimes. Well, most of the time.

 

“Whatever, Gerard, I’m still not gonna try it.” Ray sighed and Frank heard him start strumming an acoustic guitar in tune with the song on the game Bob was playing.

 

“Well if this conversation is over, I’m gonna go beat one off real quick.” Gerard announced and Frank’s breath hitched in his throat. _What the fuck._

 

Although Gerard constantly talked about sex and about how comfortable he was trying new things in the bedroom, he usually didn’t announce when he was going to play with himself. The thought alone of Gerard in the small bathroom jerking off was enough to make Frank want to try out Gerard’s anal play suggestion right then. When Frank didn’t hear the clasp of the bathroom door and instead the slide of a bunk curtain above him he knew he just _had_ to try out this new found information right at that very fucking second.

 

Frank always knew when Gerard jerked off in his bunk at night because he could hear him moving and moaning above him, not to mention he could easily pin point the sound that could only be Gerard’s hand on his cock. Not that he’d ever admit it, but it was those nights that Frank got off as well, listening to the _thump thump thump_ of Gerard’s hips on the mattress, and the _ah ah ah’s_ that slipped from Gerard’s otherwise quiet lips. But this was new. Frank wasn’t sure if Gerard was going to be a little less careful now that he had _told_ everyone what he was going to be doing for the next twenty or so minutes, or if he was going to be even more careful, but when he didn’t heard Gerard immediately start in he got a little disappointed.

 

 Frank was hard and straining in his jeans and _ready to fucking go._ He wanted to desperately try out his new found kink, but he only wanted to do so if he wasn’t the only one beating off in the bunk space. He needed some _other_ kind of sensation than just his hand to get off, and if he couldn’t actually watch Gerard spank the monkey, then the next best sensation would be to listen to him. But there was nothing above him, no movement or sound, just silence. Maybe Gerard was just fucking with them? Frank did tend to take things a little too seriously. But fuck, if he wasn’t so fucking hard he would just ignore his erection until it eventually went down, but right then he just couldn’t ignore it. Frank had been imagining Gerard sprawled out on a bed with his legs spread and his hand on his cock with two fingers up his ass and his head thrown back in a moan, and fuck if that wasn’t enough to get anyone (spare Mikey) turned on beyond belief.

 

Frank didn’t even notice he had started palming himself through his jeans until he was practically panting with it, making far too much noise. There was no way he could stop now, he figured, as he sighed and pushed off his jeans and boxers, letting them bunch up at the foot of his bunk. He spit into his palm and set to work on stroking his hard cock until he was thrusting into his fist and leaking. He figured now was as good a time as any to see if Gerard was right about fingering himself, so Frank stuck two fingers in his mouth and groaned as he slicked them up with his spit. _This was going to be so hot._

Frank moaned a little and popped his fingers from his mouth with a far too loud smack before arching his back off the bed a little in an attempt to get a good angle. Frank struggled a minute with his back arched and his hips twitching into his palm while he reached back and started circling his hole with his fingertip, because that was all he could reach. Even though it was light and not nearly enough to bring him close to coming, he couldn’t help the sound he made when he sucked in a huge breath of air at the new found sensation. He wanted _more,_ and he wanted it _now._

Frank decided that the angle he was at just wasn’t cutting it, so he quickly flipped onto his stomach and stuck his ass in the air with his legs spread just slightly. He had completely forgotten about his cock and was focusing exclusively on his ass. With his face toward the curtain of his bunk on the pillow, he used one hand to spread himself and the other to reach behind and tease. He moaned through a bit lip and let his hips hitch forward at the feel of his slick fingertip circle around his entrance very lightly. He let his digit slip in just slightly and he couldn’t hold back the groan that came with it.

 

“Frank, is everything okay down there?” Gerard called slightly worried from the bunk above. Frank couldn’t see him, but if he could he’d notice the porn mag Gerard had in his lap along with the huge boner. Gerard always liked to get himself real worked up before finally letting go. Sometimes he’d make himself go a week without getting off so he could have a more intense orgasm when he finally touched his cock again.

 

“Y-Yeah, everything is… fuck, everything is g-great.” Frank struggled out as he once again switched positions because _that_ one just wasn’t cutting it.

 

“Are you sure? You sound a little… distressed.” Gerard asked again and jumped down from his bunk.  He pulled the curtain back slightly and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight. Frank had his feet braced on the top of his bunk and two fingers in his ass, with his fist around his cock. Frank’s eyes were wide and glazed over with lust and want; he was completely still, shocked at being caught in the act even though the likelihood of actually getting caught was rather high.

 

A smirk found its way onto Gerard’s face and he asked, “Need a hand with that?”

 

Frank shook his head slightly before getting back into it, his eyes locked onto Gerard’s, but he stopped after a few hard strokes and groaned in frustration. He just couldn’t get it right, couldn’t get that feel that he wanted, that deep thick push that he had only ever felt when he had a cock in his ass and _oh God,_ he could definitely use a cock in his ass right about now.

 

“I can’t get the feel I want.” Frank whined as he released his body from the obscene position he had managed to get himself into and rubbed his dirty hands over his face. He just didn’t _care_ at that point. He just wanted to experience that orgasm Gerard had been ranting about fifteen minutes ago.

 

“Well, yeah. You’re not doing it right.” Gerard deadpanned with that smirk still on his face as he sat down on the edge of Frank’s bunk.

 

“Then teach me, motherfucker.” Frank keened as he got a hand on his cock again and started stroking fiercely.

 

“Okay, well don’t try to go in from the back, reach between your legs.” Gerard explained and watched while Frank sucked his fingers into his mouth once again then moved them down to his ass.

 

“Like that?” Frank asked through hazy eyes with a fucked out voice. Gerard gulped and nodded, letting one of his hands fall to the growing bulge in his pants. _This is so much better than any porn magazine I’ve ever seen,_ he thought.

 

When Frank started to really get into it, Gerard noticed he was getting frustrated. Frank just wanted _more._ Sure, this felt good and all, and maybe he was a bit of a size queen, but he just needed that stretch that his fingers weren’t giving him. Frank thought about asking Gerard to give him more pointers, but he wasn’t sure if that was weird or not. Then again, Gerard was sitting on the edge of his bed, a hand palming his cock through his jeans, watching Frank attempt to act like a porn star, and that didn’t seem weird. Of course, it could just be the endorphins running through their veins that made it seem okay.

 

“Gee… Gerard… Fuck this is so good.” Frank panted as he stuck his fingers in a little farther, trying to reach his prostate.

 

Gerard couldn’t help the moan that slipped as he pressed the heel of his hand into his crotch. He needed to get a hand on his dick, and fast, but first he wanted to see Frank come. Store the image away into his spank bank, then stick his hand down his pants and shoot a load all while thinking about Frank’s O-face.

 

“Gerard... Gerard, help me out, fuck I can’t… I can’t get it right.” Frank gasped out and moved the hand on his dick faster.

 

Gerard groaned and stuck his fingers in his mouth. Frank hadn’t seen, his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open and he was sure he was getting closer to hitting that sweet spot. Gerard popped his fingers out of his mouth, they were dripping in saliva, and proceeded to get into Frank’s bunk with him. He had been holding back from jumping Frank’s bones for weeks now. Well, longer really, but lately it was getting harder to maintain, what with his new found sex drive.

 

It was only when Gerard slipped a finger in next to Frank’s that Frank finally noticed the presence of another body on his bed. His eyes snapped open and he almost stopped moving completely, but the feel of Gerard’s long slender finger fitting snuggly into his hole next to his own digits was quite possibly the best feeling in the world.  When Gerard thrust his finger in deeper than Frank’s and hit that sweet spot inside on the second hard slide, Frank almost came instantaneously.

 

“Fuck, oh my G-GOD, Gerard do that again.” Frank moaned loudly and pressed his hips back to meet Gerard’s hand.

 

Gerard was now hovering over Frank, using one hand to push one of Frank’s legs up so his knees were near his chest, trying to get that deep feel he knew was wanted. His face was right over Frank’s, so close he could smell the coffee and cigarettes on his breath, and he savored the look that came across Frank’s face. He needed to get a hand on his cock, needed to come all over Frank’s naked lower half and t-shirt covered chest, wanted to kiss the shit out of Frank’s mouth and maybe make his way down to Frank’s leaking cock, and then maybe even further. The feel of Frank’s fingers next to his, and the pulsing squeeze of that sweet muscle that he had his fingers buried inside ignited a fire in his stomach and he was almost sure he’d come without even getting a hand down his pants.

 

Gerard recognized that tight squeeze as a warning, knew what it was since he had been doing this technique on himself for the past few weeks every time he got a moment alone. He knew Frank was close and the strangled moan only confirmed it. Gerard slipped a second finger in next to Frank’s and bent them slightly. Frank’s eyes snapped open and he clenched around Gerard’s digits, and his own, stopping his hand on his cock as the orgasm bubbled from deep inside his lower abdomen and surfaced through his cock. A gurgled “Holy fucking shit, Gee,” was forced out of his lungs as his hips stuttered off the bed and white ribbons of come decorated his and Gerard’s dirty shirts. It seemed like forever before Frank was done, before his come wasnt coming out in long hard pulses and more of a gradual leak and eventually stopping completely. Gerard groaned once he saw Frank’s face and recognized it to be the same one he uses on stage when he thrashes around on his guitar, but better because it was only them.

 

“Fucking hell, Frank.” Gerard groaned as he let his fingers slip from Frank's still clenched hole, sat back on his knees, and fumbled open his jeans. He needed to get off, and he needed to get off quick.

 

The second Gerard got a hand on his already leaking member and removed it from the confines of the denim prison that was his jeans; he knew he just needed a few hard strokes before he’d get to cover Frank in his seed. Gerard moved his hand quick and fast over his cock, running his palm over the head and using his other hand to cup his balls, and it wasn't even sixty seconds before he sat up and added his own rudiment to Frank’s all over their t-shirts, some getting on Frank’s exposed member and thighs.  

 

“You were so right, Gee. That is ten times better than just jacking off.” Frank panted, spent and dirty, but he didn’t care.

 

Gerard only nodded, gulping in air, and swept the two fingers that were previously buried inside Frank, over his spunk covered thigh and brought them to his own mouth to taste.  Frank moaned with a sharp intake of air at the image before him and for a second he thought maybe he could get it up again, but entombed that consideration when he reflected back to his puckering hole and his oversensitive dick.

 

“Next, you should try a dildo,” Gerard said as if they hadn’t just come all over each other, “You can borrow mine if you want.”

 

Frank smirked and nodded his head before saying, “Only if you give me a hand.”

 


End file.
